Vitoria Secrets
by Fabrevans HCR
Summary: Olá pessoal venho aqui com uma historia de dois capitulos, espero que gostem. O que e que acontecia se o nosso Sam fosse modelo de uma das marcas mais conhecidas mundialmente? E que ele fosse um dos dois modelos masculinos que existem?


Honestamente acho que não conseguia ter arranjado um emprego melhor, foda-se elas são podres de boas, dá vontade de empurra-las contra a parede e começar a fude-las logo ali e agora. Se me perguntarem como e que eu cheguei aqui… eu não sei, mas honestamente nem quero saber, o que interessa e que cheguei.

A última coisa que me lembro era estar a fazer é um casting para modelo de roupa interior, e vim parar aqui a este sítio, Victoria Secrets. E sim eu sei que é só para mulheres as coisas, mas eles estavam a precisar de homens. Mas isso também não interessa, o que interessa é que estou aqui para assinar um contrato e… ir para a cama com pelo menos meia dúzia de modelos.

Ho meu Deus olhem para aquele rabo e aquelas mamas, devia ser ilegal haver mulheres tão sexies.

"Sr. Evans?"

"O próprio." Disse eu com um sorriso no rosto a pensar que as empregadas podiam ser mais bonitas e já que estão no ramo da lingerie alguém lhe podia apresentar a um soutien push-up que têm na loja.

"Sou a Rachel Berry, vou leva-lo até a Sra. Cassandra July e ao Sr. Will Schuester. Acompanhe-me por favor senhor Evans."

"Trata-me por Sam, por favor."

"Muito bem, Sam."

O prédio tinha doze andares, não era muito grande para um prédio em New-York. Nos fomos para o elevador, e sinceramente tinha de me calhar uma secretaria que fala pelos cotovelos e ainda por cima sobre a vida dela. É que ninguém quer saber se ela tem ou não tem uma gata e que o namorado dela acabou com ela, é que de certeza porque ela não se calava por um minuto, o desgraçado devia querer dormir e não conseguia, e nem quero imaginar o sexo, ele devia estar a fude-la e ela em vez de gemer estava a falar sobre o dia de trabalho. Até eu acabava com ela, fosse ou não fosse boa na cama.

Finalmente chegamos o décimo segundo andar, eu juro se eu fica-se mais um minuto que fosse naquele elevador, acho que em vez de ser modelo ia ser um fugitivo da polícia.

Ela acompanhou-me a uma porta castanha que estava ao fundo do corredor. A Rachel bateu e mandaram entrar.

"Boa sorte!" disse a chata da secretária.

A porta abriu-se e eu entrei. Fizeram sinal para eu me sentar, e eu sentei-me num sofá que estava em frente a dois cadeirões.

"É…"

"Boa tarde Sr. Evans, eu sou a Cassandra July e este é o meu colega Will Schuester, caso não saibas eu sou responsável pelas modelos e pelas coleções juntamente com o Will, nos somos sócios mas ele é o maioritário."

"Prazer." Literalmente, porque aposto que ela é ótima na cama e tem um corpo de deusa para a sua idade, afinal as mais velhas têm mais experiencia na cama.

"Está aqui o contrato para o Sr. Samuel assinar." Disse o Will.

"Tratem-me por Sam, por favor."

"Muito bem… então Sam é assim o contrato tem clausulas e essas clausulas não foram nem são para ser quebradas, caso isso aconteça não só é despedido como se violar as clausulas da ultima pagina, a nossa empresa ira processa-lo, entendido? " disse a Cassandra com o ar mais ameaçador do mundo, e pelo mais estranho que pareça ainda fica mais sexy assim.

"Isso nunca irá acontecer, asseguro-vos, e dou-vos a minha palavra."

"Não é por nada, mas a sua palavra não nos vale de muito, nos preferimos uma assinatura no contrato que diz exatamente isso tudo."

"Sim claro, ahh onde é que é para assinar?" Perguntei, afinal já estava a perder muito tempo lá dentro, e isso vai-me prejudicar afinal eu preciso de vários números novos na minha lista telefônica.

"Aqui, aqui e aqui." Demonstrou ela com a caneta. "Mas não quer ler primeiro?"

"Não é preciso, o meu advogado já esteve cá a falar se não me engano com o senhor Schuester e já leu o contrato e informou-me de tudo." Aproximaram o contrato para perto de mim e eu assinei.

"Muito bem já esta legalmente na nossa empresa, agora vá trabalhar."

Eu pensei que ela estava a brincar mas, quando ela me arregalou os olhos, eu percebi que não estava.

O Will foi até a sua secretaria e ligou para alguém para mandar entrar alguém.

"Os seus colegas já vêm ai, para te mostrar como isto tudo funciona e para lhe fazer uma espécie de treino."

Comecei a ouvir uns risos e duas pessoas a falarem o suficientemente alto para ser ouvido na China. Consegui perceber que uma das vozes era de um homem.

A porta abriu-se e vi um homem mais ou menos da minha idade com o cabelo castanho claro.

"Brody é que nem vale vocês entrarem, tu e a Quinn vão para a sala de treino para ver como é que o vosso novo colega se sai ao pé de vocês." Disse a Cassandra.

Ele abanou a cabeça e retirou-se. Ouvi uma voz feminina a reclamar fora da sala em que estava, e digamos que era uma voz bem sexy, já esta a apensar que quando sair dali ir pedir-lhe logo o número de telemóvel, mas neste momento estava mais preocupado em ter de fazer uma espécie de "teste".

" Sam, acompanhe-nos por favor" disse o Will.

Foda-se eu nunca estive tão nervoso a minha vida toda.

Chegamos a uma sala enorme que se situava no 10º andar do prédio, a sala tinha uma mesa redonda e com uma espécie de passerelle em miniatura, tinha também uma espécie de vestuários.

O rapaz que "expulsarão" do gabinete estava lá sentado, perguntei-me onde estaria a rapariga que pertencia aquela voz sexy que tinha ouvido a reclamar abocado.

"Muito bem meninos, vocês vão ser os nossos primeiros modelos masculinos, logo nos queremos ver como é que vai funcionar, vocês vão ter uma espécie de tutoria com a nossa melhor modelo, Quinn Fabray." Disse a Cassandra.

"Logo" Prossegui-o Will "temos de ver como é que vocês encaixam com ela, se encaixarem, vocês vão desfilar com ela. Agora façam-nos um favor e dispam-se para começarmos."

"Mhhhhhh ficar de boxers?"

"Sim Sr. Weston, há algum problema?"

"Não, mas… eu não vinha propriamente preparado para me despir, se eu soubesse, eu teria vindo com uns bóxeres mais apropriados."

"Brody, nem eu nem o Will queremos saber se a sua roupa interior ou a do Sam é cor-de-rosa, do homem aranha ou uma merda dessa, percebeu?"

"Sim, desculpe."

"Brody tu já sabes os cantos a casa por isso acompanha o Sam para os vestuários para se irem despir."

"Sim, Sra."

Nos fomos para os vestuários e eu ouvi a porta a bater e pensei que a dona da voz sexy devia ter entrado.

Eu não queria ser cusco mas eu não pode deixar de ouvir a conversa.

"_Olhem quem decidiu aparecer, não é menina Fabray, agora armas-te em DIVA?" _

"_Nem me venhas com essa Cassandra, eu cheguei a horas tu é que não me deixas-te entrar." _

"_Muito bem, não me apetece estar a discutir contigo. Nos vamos agora fazer um "teste" ao miúdo novo, o Sam e também ao Brody, por isso por favor vai despir-te e se quiseres podes usar uma das nossas lingeries." Disse a Cassandra._

"_Não é preciso eu dispo-me aqui, eu já vim preparada." _

"_Por favor, vai despir-te nos vestuários." Pediu o Will. _

"_Esta bem." _

Ouvi passos e percebi que a rapariga que chamam de Quinn vinha para os vestuários por isso fiquei… digamos a espera que ela entrasse, e não, eu não me estava a esconder dela. Ok estava mas era porque percebi que não estava muito bem-humorada.

Sai do vestuário só de bóxeres e devo de admitir que não podia ter escolhido um dia melhor para vestir os meus bóxeres do super-homem. Mas reparei que o meu "colega" Brody não estava muito melhor, ele tinha uns bóxeres com o Batman.

"Belo dia para vestirmos roupa interior de super-heróis não é?" Perguntou o Brody a rir-se.

"É que nem me fales, ainda por cima temos de estar a fazer a prova com uma rapariga, o que ainda torna tudo mais humilhante."

"Não te preocupes a Quinn não vai gozar… muito."

"Pois imagino." Disse eu a rir.

Fomos para a sala onde a Cassandra e o Will estavam, e estávamos a espera da Quinn.

De repente apareceu a dona da voz sexy a tal Quinn Fabray, nunca tinha visto uma rapariga quer dizer mulher… whatever eu só sei que ela era linda parecia um anjo, vinha com os braços na cintura, e com um roube de seda cor-de-rosa a tapar o seu corpo de deusa. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, com aquele corpo perfeito quase de cor de leite, aquele cabelo loiro a cair-lhe pelos ombros, uma deusa.

"O super-homem chegou e veio com a companhia do Batman."

Ouve um ataque de risos naquela sala.

Aquele sorriso, branco como a neve e aquele riso, parece que eu podia morrer, e com aquele sorriso renascer.

"Quinn, ok toda a gente já sabe, mas por amor de Deus não batas mais nos ceguinhos." Disse o Brody.

"Hahahahaha… ok eu não bato mais, prometo."

Ela deu um beijo na cara do Brody, eles podiam passar por namorados, e se calhar até o são, não eu nem quero pensar nisso.

"Olá, sou a Quinn Fabray." Ela estendeu a mão para nos cumprimentarmos, e eu fiz o mesmo, ela sorrio para mim e parece que o tempo tinha parado, e foi ai que eu olhei para os olhos dela, tinha os olhos mais bonitos que alguma vez tinha visto, tinham a cor de avelã, hipnotizantes.

"ah… ah… sou o… S…Sam…Evans." Disse eu a gaguejar. Meu devo ter feito figura de parvo.

"Muito bem vamos parar com as conversas, todos já se conhecem nos estamos aqui para ver como é que vocês os dois trabalham com a nossa joia." Disse o Schuester.

Quando o Schuester e a Cassandra estavam a falar e a explicar como as coisas iam resultar a Quinn estava embrulhada nos braços do Brody, e fiquei cheio de inveja a velo a enterrar o nariz no seu cabelo loiro.

"Muito bem tudo percebido?" Perguntou a Cassandra.

Todos abanamos a cabeça para cima e para baixo, para mostrar que percebemos.

"Pelo menos torceram-me modelos musculados" disse a Quinn e depois piscou o olho ao Brody.

Com aquele comentário eu senti a minha cara a ferver e foda-se estava a corar. O que não e muito habitual e não sei porque mas não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Ela despiu o roube e mostrou sem medo o seu corpo lindo, aquelas curvas lindas que dão vontade de morrer. Estava com uma lingerie de renda preta linda que contratava lindamente com o seu tom de pele.

"Vá vamos não tenho o dia todo, eu quero almoçar ainda hoje!" Disse a Quinn.

"Muito bem vamos ver… Quinn poem-te no meio, Brody a direita da Quinn e Sam a esquerda." Disse o Will.

"Não, não, não, o Brody esquerda e Sam há direita." Disse a Cassandra

"Vai resultar melhor se for o Brody à direita e o Sam à esquerda."

"Não Cassandra, fica muito melhor como eu disse."

"ACABOU!" Gritou a Quinn com aquela voz angelical " Isso é o que menos importa e sim o Will tem razão, faz muito mais sentido o Brody a minha direita, afinal as pessoas sabem que eu tenho uma relação muito mais chaga com o Brody e isso vai passar para o público, e quando o Brody assinou o contrato eu disse que o queria como o meu braço direito."

Eu já percebi que aquele sorriso e feições de anjo é só para enganar, ela na verdade é um diabo mascarado de anjo como ela pode comprovar quando estava a gritar com o Brody a bocado.

"Muito bem que a tua vontade seja feita." Disse a Cassandra.

Ensaiamos a tarde toda. Confesso que nunca pensei que ser modelo fosse assim ao duro, mas ter uma companheira linda como eu tenho, eu até fazia duas diretas para estar com ela.

Depois de uma longa tarde de trabalho nos saímos do edifício. Eu fiquei a espera da Quinn no lado de fora do prédio.

Finalmente ela tinha saído e eu fui ter com ela.

Convidei-a para ela ir jantar comigo, e ela aceitou.

Estava bue feliz. E reparei que o Brody estava a discutir com a secretária chata que me tinha atendido, fiquei logo com pena dele.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoal espero que tenham gostado, isto é uma espécie de mini historia vai ter mais um capitulo e acabou. Isto foi para ver se as minhas ideias ficavam "desentupidas" para a outra fic que tenho pendente.<p>

Mais uma vez espero que tenham gostada, comentem, ponham como favorito, sigam e recomendem.

Adeus :* 3


End file.
